


Once, Twice, Three Times An Agent

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, Reggsy - Freeform, genuinely pissed off at the new movie for more than just doing that to roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: All he cares about is Roxy and making sure that she's alive and okay. That she's more than okay.But he’s terrified that she won’t be.





	1. Part 1

"Why did you break up again?" Roxy is trying to do research on this Golden Circle but her best friend's problems are important too. Whilst she was never fond of his relationship with Tilde, mostly out of envy which she would deny if anyone ever asked, she knows that Eggsy was relatively invested before it all went down the toilet. He was never quite himself with Tilde though, like he felt he had to make himself different for the princess. It wasn't that Roxy hated Tilde, she just didn't really know her...and she was envious of her relationship with Eggsy. Roxy wasn't a princess, she didn't have that appeal, but she was one hell of an agent. At least she could say that.

  
"It's all that royal business, too much publicity, just too...much, but she kept pushin' it and...I just stopped being happy, I guess? I didn't want what she wanted..." Roxy could understand that, she’d had relationships where wants didn’t align and they quickly fell apart. Arguments come out of different ideals.   
  
"At least you have a story to tell the grandkids" if any of them live long enough to break the rules and have grandkids that is. At the rate everything was going they’d barely make it to 30. But then that was part of the job wasn’t it? Danger, adventure, a minimal love life (in her case that is).   
  
"What how I fucked a princess up the arse?" He's smirking she can already hear it through the phone, probably with his usual pint of lager in front of him sat in some pub somewhere. What she really meant was that he could tell them he’d dated a princess, but this was Eggsy and the whole ‘I saved the world’ incident was still a point of pride with him.   
  
"Yea-"   


She's moving before her computer starts screaming at her about an incoming missile that she never thought would be part of her day. She knows something is wrong, despite the conversation she's having with Eggsy. Despite being in her pajamas in bed. She knows this is bad.

“Shit!”  
  
There a procedures for this, there are high tech vaults, blast proof or at least Merlin says they’re blast proof. As she rushes to the one nearest her room she just hopes that Merlin wasn't wrong on that count, she just hopes that she gets out of this in at least one solid piece.

She makes it there in half the time she usually would, she hasn’t felt this sort of adrenaline rush since jumping out of the plane in training. Eggsy is asking what's wrong as she seals the room and huddles herself in a corner. But honestly she's not sure how to say to her best friend that she's scared to death that's she's about to die, that she loves him, that she's pretty sure she's an idiot for never saying it.  
  
"Gary..." she's about to tell him when the whole room rocks and moves and she feels like she's falling. Her head cracks against the wall and she's out cold as the safety room tumbles and falls as the Kingsman manor is blown to pieces. As their second home is blown to pieces.

"Rox! Roxy!" He knows he looks like a mad man yelling out for Roxy in the middle of the pub but he doesn't care especially not as he brings up the feed from her glasses to see her not moving, especially when he heard the explosion, the crumbling of walls. The camera simple shows rubble and dirt, an unmoving image with the sounds of crashing brick and mortar. He is terrified in that moment that their last conversation was him whining about his break up. A break up he initiated.

He's calling Merlin and rushing out of the pub before he gets more than a second glance of the feed. She's not dead. She can't be. Rubble and dirt meant nothing. A still feed meant nothing. She was alright. She had to be alright. It was Roxy.

"Merlin! Roxy's in trouble! The house!" He's untying JB from outside the pub and getting in his bloody car and since when has his hand shook like that? Since when has he felt like he might drown like this? He didn't even feel this way during the training trials. Drowning, falling without a chute, nothing compared to this. To the panic and terror of think his best friend, the person he relied on most, might just be dead.

"Eggsy, the house is gone" He hates that Merlin sounds so calm, so rational. Eggsy might be Kingsman but he hated quite mastered that yet.

"I swear to fucking god Merlin she's not dead!" He knows Roxy. She beat him in training. She's proven herself time and time again and he refuses to believe she's going to get taken down by an explosion in her pajamas.  She's deserves to go down fighting or even better at a ripe old age after saving the world with him time and time again. With like 50 grandkids and a knighthood.  

"Eggsy."

"She was in one of the blast proof rooms, Merlin! What if she's alive and trapped?" He can't in good conscience and as any sort of friend let her stay trapped, dead or alive...and he knows Merlin can't either. They're a team, the three of them. Roxy and he are a team and he can't just leave her. He can't just assume she's dead. He needs to see a body first.  

"Okay. Meet me at the gates." It's all he needs to start racing through London's streets. He doesn't care that he's pushing the speed limit or that he had a full pint still to drink or even that he'd recently had a really shite break up with a princess of all people. None of it mattered.

All he cares about is Roxy and making sure that she's alive and okay. That she's more than okay. 

But he’s terrified that she won’t be.


	2. Part 2

When she comes to it is pitch black and she fumbles for the torch she always keeps in her pajama pocket (the one Eggsy always teased her about). She’s still in the same room. It’s not in the same perfect condition, but its holding and she has air…and apart from a concussion and what she thinks is some broken ribs she’s alright. She has all her limbs, all her digits. She’s alive. That's really all she can ask for at this point, that she's still alive. 

“Eggsy!” It’s croaked out a few times before she realises that her glasses are broken and that no one can hear her from in here. She is alone and scared.

“C’mon Roxy…just…think…” There’s an opening at the top of the room, obviously from the explosion, but she can’t see light through it, it’s mostly dark rubble. In fact if she didn’t have her torch on her she wouldn’t be able to see anything. It’s terrifying, claustrophobic. The dark. The silence. All she can hear is shifting rubble and she is nearly crying out of fear. But she doesn’t want to cry because she is a Kingsman agent. But she’s terrified that this is how she’s going to die. Trapped. Alone. That she's going to have a million regrets, and a whole life she didn't live. She's not even 30. 

She’s worried that digging her own way out would simply shift the rubble and hurt her. But she has no idea if anyone is coming to get her. She doesn't know whether to simply wait or to try, but she wants to believe someone's coming for her, that she's not going to be left here.

She knows that Merlin would have assumed her dead…it was in his nature to assume the worst. But she’s scared that Eggsy might have too…that no one is coming for her, not even Eggsy. Not even when he promised that he’d always have her back…she’s terrified that she’ll never see him again. Never see Merlin again. Never see JB or Athena again. Never see her parents, even as irritating as they could be. She’s worried that this is it. That all those plans she made for the future would never be completed, that all the wishes she had she'd never get to fulfil. She knows this is her job and her job is dangerous, but she wants to live so badly, she still has so much to live for. 

She understands now though, what it must be like for Miners trapped in mines…no idea if anyone will come…no idea if the oxygen is limited. No idea about what they could possible do to get out. All the regrets, all the wants, all the memories are the only thing keeping you company. 

You are alone.

 

* * *

 

“Galahad.”

“Merlin.” He’s a little pissed at Merlin for assuming Roxy’s dead. He is. Because he can’t believe she is, but more than that he can’t just leave her alone, alive or dead. He knows it’s likely she is dead, everyone else is…but he can’t think like that. Not about his best friend, not about Roxy. 

The walk is quiet, but cautious, who knows if someone turned up to make sure everyone was dead. To finish the job that they started. The breath is practically forced out of him when he sees the house. It’s not standing anymore. Just a pit in its place filled with rubble and ash…it's not even a ruin, it's a demolition site. The hope is starting to fade until he hears scrabbling and some sort of indistinguishable voice. He has to believe that that noise is who he wants it to be, not someone else, not Arthur, not a fox picking through the rubble. He has to believe it's Roxy or else he might just break. 

“Merlin?” Merlin just nods at him, he’s not imagining it and the two of them rush forward, carefully sliding down rubble trying to find the source. It's dangerous and perhaps the fire brigade would be better at this, but they can't trust anyone right now and they can't wait to see who it is, can't wait until they're no longer there. 

 

* * *

 

“Eggsy!” She figures she might as well try. If someone came for her they wouldn’t know she was there if they couldn’t hear her. So she screams, and screams, and yells. She’ll do it until her voice goes and the oxygen is all used up. It’s her only chance of getting out of here. So she'll scream, louder than she has ever screamed, she'll be undignified, do what her parents always told her not to. Because this isn't some fancy dinner or high society party. This is life or death. She chooses life. 

“Rox!”

She thinks she’s imagining it at first. Thinks that she’s been here too long, that maybe the concussion has started to play tricks on her. Because that can’t be his voice. But it is, it grows louder and louder and she can’t stop herself from responding, “Eggsy!” She feels the hope rising, the prospect of freedom, the prospect of seeing him again has her moving towards the gap in the ceiling despite the ache in her ribs. 

There’s scrabbling above her and she’s sure he’s moving rubble and trying to get to her. But he knows she’s here, that’s what matters he knows she’s here and she’s not alone. It doesn't matter how long he takes to get her out because she now knows that she will get out, she'll be free. She'll see the sky again, breathe fresh air, feel the grass beneath her hands. 

“I’m going to get you out, Rox, okay?” He's never been more relieved in his life than when he heard her voice clearly, when he found her, when he knew where she was. All the fear of her being dead, all the pain lifts and he feels like he can breathe again. He feels like it's all going to be alright again. 

“We’re going to get you out, lass!” It’s Merlin. Merlin’s there as well…she can’t help that she starts crying. It’s the utter relief of knowing she’s going to get out of here that she’s going to be okay. She makes a promise to herself that she’s not going to hold back anymore. She’s not going to avoid things out of concern or fear. She doesn’t want to die with regrets…and she almost did. Her life is dangerous, that is a fact, but that doesn't mean she has to hold back. It means she should live it to the fullest in case her time is cut short. 

“Rox?” Light floods the room and an arm reaches down from that whole in the ceiling. She’s grasping at it so hard despite the stretch to her ribs, despite the pain. Other arms grab her and she’s pulled out from that little hole. Covered in dust, coughing from yelling so hard, and absolutely relieved to be out in the air, to be out of that hole. The ground is so much more solid here, the air is fresher, the wind is cool on her skin...and the moon provides light. 

Eggsy is leaning over her, “Just breathe, Rox.” So she does. She grips his shoulders tight and she breathes because she’s okay, she’s out…and she’s okay…and Merlin and Eggsy are here. They came for her, and she's okay. She's still alive, she's still here, she can still breathe. 

“Good girl, Rox…” He’s crying, not that he’d ever let anyone point it out, but he’s crying. Because he thought she might actually be dead and she’s more than just his best friend. She’s his confident, his rock…and he loves her, as much as he’s tried to deny it, he loves her and the thought of losing her terrified him. It chilled him to the bone, made it hard to breathe.

“I’m okay, Eggs…” She’s trying to comfort him, holding him close, trying to reassure him that she’s okay. But with each move she winces more and more the ribs that took some damage remind her that they are there and they are angry. It is negligible to the joy of being free, however. 

“We should get you to a hospital, Lancelot.” Merlin is always the voice of reason and she nods up at him, letting Eggsy help her to her feet. No one mentions that the both of them have been crying. No one mentions that Merlin looks relieved to see her well. No one mentions any of it because they all know and they don’t need to mention it. Because it is the unspoken truth that they are all relieved, that they are all emotional even if their job dictates that they hold it all together until the mission is done. Until the Golden Circle is gone and Kingsman can be rebuilt. 

She’s just so glad to no longer be trapped. To be out of there.


	3. Part 3

“You have a few broken ribs…other than that, you’re miraculously alright.” Kingsman always had certain doctors at certain hospitals who could be trusted with the truth. She had to agree with Dr Toussaint that it was rather miraculously that she was as well as she was considering an entire house practically fell on top of her. Even more so since that house fell on top of her because of a massive explosion. At least those blast proof chambers turned out to be blast proof. She'd have to thank Merlin for investing in that later.  

She’s left with a prescription for some strong painkillers (which will almost definitely make her a little bit loopy) and an odd sort of spring in her step. She survived. She lived. She beat the odds and she realised what she really wanted out of life. She realised she was willing to risk many a thing for it because her time was limited. Maybe next time she wouldn’t be as lucky. But she'd lived. It was odd how surviving could make you feel lighter, an odd thing considering the expected reaction was fear, shock, horror. 

“You okay, Rox?” She’s smiling and it’s not what he expects to see when he walks into the A&E room. He expects her to be tired, exhausted, maybe in shock still. Not smiling, not after everything. He certainly had been finding it hard to smile with the knowledge that she'd nearly died, that he'd nearly had to go to her funeral, that he'd nearly lost her completely. 

“I’m great, Eggsy, just a few broken ribs.” and she means it, she smiles at him like she’s done a million times before. Bright, alive. He’s far too relieved to worry about the fact she’s smiling at him like that, he’s just grateful that he gets to see that smile again. He was pretty sure he’d never see it again. Never see the shine in her brown eyes or the way she had to look up at him or even the random mix of clothes she wore. Even the dirty pajamas she wore were a mixture of one of the t-shirts he'd lent her during training ages  ago and a random pair of pajama bottoms that were a little too long for her legs.

He sits himself next to her on the bed, crossing his legs to allow him to twist to look at her. She needs a wash, change of clothes, but he doesn’t care, he just cares that she’s there. It doesn't matter that she's covered in dirt or that her clothes have holes in (that he's going to have to lend her a new shirt because he knew she preferred wearing his ones than her own to bed) or even that she smells like rubble. “I thought you…I thought were dead…I was terrified, Rox.” Heart to hearts are their thing, they always have been. Honesty was their policy, but it’s so hard to show her just how terrified he was, just how worried. Telling her how scared he was would just reveal how much he cares...because he cares, more than he lets on. She's not just the best agent, the best friend, the best girl. She's Roxy. There are no words to really surmise how much she means to him.

“I…I was worried you weren’t going to come, Gary…I thought you were going to leave me…” The smile drops as she remembers the feeling of being trapped, of being alone and he hates that she ever doubted him, ever doubted that he’d come to get her. He would always come to get her. He promised he had her back and even if he had to walk all the way from the other side of the world to get to her he would. Because she's Roxy and he's Eggsy and that's just what they do.

“Hey.” He presses a hand against her jaw and guides her to look back up at him. “I would never leave you. Never. Dead or alive, I would always come to get you, okay? Always. Rox, you’re my best friend, yeah?”

Friend. It hurts. He notices, the flinch, the hurt and he’s not sure what he’s said to hurt when he was simply trying to reassure her. Of course he wouldn’t know. She never told him, why would she? He was dating a princess until a week ago…he was her best friend and until now she’d been too terrified of losing that to tell the truth. Too aware that she couldn't and shouldn't compete with a Swedish princess. But that's all done now and she's not letting fear hold her back anymore. She  promised herself that she wouldn't. She promised herself that she'd do things without fear, so that she wouldn't regret never doing them. 

“You’re not just my best friend, Eggsy.” It’s still terrifying, but she’s seen death, she’s seen the possibility of regret and she can’t live like that anymore. She can’t live pining after him, wishing he’d take notice of her as something more the best friend. She can’t live dreaming about him and waking up without him there or watching him date other women. She can’t live with the thought that she never told him. He means too much to her and her feelings are way past a crush for her to ignore it any longer...and she knows that no matter what he feels he'll always be her friend. He's Eggsy. They're a team, through thick and thin. 

“Rox…?”

“Eggsy, I’d be lying if I said that what I thought about in that hole was anything but you…anything, but how much I care about you and how much I love you. I was terrified that I mi-“ She draws in a quick breath when he kisses her. They’ve kissed before, for missions, as part of an act. But this was different, quick, but firm, this wasn't an act. This was Eggsy kissing Roxy, not an alias kissing another alias.

“Rox, shut up.”

“Oi!” He tries to soften her annoyance with a smile.

“Let me, just shhh, yeah?” He’s smiling at her so she knows he’s not trying to piss her off, he’s just being himself. But she was just confessing and his interruption while enjoyable was not appreciated, she had a whole speech planned out in her head. Waiting gave her a lot of time. She was going to let him know just how much she cared, how she didn't want to regret never telling him, how scared she was that she'd never see him again, that they'd never do all the things she'd dreamt about doing with him. It was a good speech and in true Eggsy fashion he had to interrupt. 

“I’d be lying if nearly losing you didn’t make me realise how much I loved you. You’re my best friend, Rox…but I love you and I would do anything you asked. Anything. So just tell me what you want and I’ll do it, love.” He means it. If she asked him to do anything, anything at all, he’d do it because he trusts her, because he wants to make her happy. Because as much as he’d spent his time denying it he’d kind of fallen in love with her the moment he met her. She had been accepting, understanding. She was the other underdog and she'd treated him like any other person, smiled and introduced herself. She'd relied on him, he'd relied on her. They were a team. A team that had apparently fallen in love like every cliche ever. 

“Just kiss me and tell me everything’s going to be okay.”

“Everything’s going to be okay.” He pulls her closer, not that she resists, cupping her jaw in one hand and delving his other hand into her hair. He tries not to be too rough, knows her ribs hurt, and instead kisses her deeply but without any of the jarring force which would hurt. Her lips are chapped and there’s stubble still on his jaw, but it doesn’t matter. 

What matters is that he feels like home. What matters is that he loves her and she loves him and after everything they’ve gone through its happening. After all those worries of regret, she now has none because he’s with her till the end. He’s her best friend, but that doesn’t mean he’s not something more as well. He's home, she's home and that kisses isn't some earth shattering, life changing event, but instead it just feels comfortable and loving, like he's done it a million times before. 

When he tells her it’s going to be okay she believes him because it’s Eggsy and together they’ll make sure it’s okay. They’re a team. They'll save the world. They'll save each other. They'll be okay. It'll be okay.


End file.
